The Reason Behind
by Lov3Less
Summary: A story about Tsuna who was once loved by his friends but one day, his friends feared and thought him as a monster. Fearing of what he had become, his friends decided to do something about the monster they feared.


**This story is based on the song "Witch" by Megurine Luka, where Tsuna's life was told from a third person view (the storyteller). **

**The _Italics_ are told by the storyteller.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, please listen at this sad story.<em>**

**_Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready._**

**_In a faraway place, there was a boy.  
>Love by all those around him.<em>**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is just your average teenager before he meets his tutor. He was known as Dame-Tsuna by his schoolmates. However, all these change after he meets Reborn. From that moment on, he became from Dame-Tsuna to the heir of Vongola, the strongest mafia in Italy.

He was taught by Reborn, the greatest hitman in the underworld, for all the skills and knowledge need to be the greatest mafia boss. As he trained to be the next Vongola boss, he became friends with Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryouhei Sasagawa, Hibari Kyouya, Lambo, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro.

**_They spend a lot of time together in happiness  
>that he almost forgot his responsibility in the mere future.<em>**

The bonds between him and friends grew deeper as they fought with their enemies side by side. He thinks of them more as his family. They spend their time smiling, laughing and relaxing as day goes by. On his graduation day, he achieve the most excellent student award which surprised everyone especially those whom underestimated him.

By the age of 19, Sawada Tsunayoshi became the 10th Vongola Boss (Decimo), while his friends became his guardian. He made a vow, "No harm shall fall on his precious families for he is their sky and he will protect them for as long as he lives."

The pain he felt when he saw his families for hurt while doing their mission is like thousands of knife stabbing his heart directly. Knowing how he felt, they comfort him, telling him that the wounds are nothing when they were welcome back with a smile from him.

**_The happy time is now over for him who was once loved by everyone._**

One day, during a meeting between him and other mafia bosses, the insults he receive was unbearable and he just simply snapped when one of the bosses threaten to harm his friends. In an instants, a massacre occurred; the room and as well as his white suit was paint with crimson blood. Everyone who saw the scene have nightmare for days as none of them ever thought this was done by the kindhearted Vongola Decimo.

His friends felt betrayed when they receive the new of the massacre. They felt fear shiver down their spine when the saw Tsuna walk pass them. Tsuna always smiles whenever he met them, but they pretend to not saw him and avoid him. The relationship between them and Tsuna slowly grew apart.

Seeing how everyone acts around him, he does not care anymore if his hands were to get even dirtier as long as he could protect his friends. The once known as the most kindhearted boss have been slowly forgotten; as he was now more known as the cold-blooded boss, who will kill anyone that stands in his way.

However, no one knows he was crying inside as he put on the mask of a cold-blooded boss.

**_He had derailed from his righteous path.  
><em>_He must be judge for his sin._**

Seeing how their friend has turn into a blood-thirsty monster, they decided to take his life. They all think that is for the best as there is no way that monster could turn back to the kindhearted boy once more.

Not knowing the plan was overheard by Tsuna, they all continue plan. Tsuna could only slowly walk away as tears slowly flow down his cheek, wishing how he could go back to the time where he was just Dame-Tsuna.

He just stood there when they point their gun at him. He was happy as he felt slight hesitation from them in pulling trigger. He ran towards them, pretending to attack them. They were surprised when they saw him running towards them, and pull the triggers. He merely stood there, receiving all the bullets. He slowly fell onto the cold concrete floor as he gazed on the sky for one last time.

The sky became darker and started to rain, as if the sky is crying for him. They quickly run to his side to check if he was dead. When he saw some blurry image of someone standing beside him, "My friends... thank... you...," he whispered as he closed his eyes and smiles.

When they heard his last word, they felt guilty and remorse on what they had done. He was still the same as back in their high school days. He never became the monster they said he was. He suffered alone all the time as they turn their eyes away from him. Now, his gone forever.

**_Do not forget the reason behind that smile._**

**_For he who chooses his families over his very own life._**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own KHR and "Witch" by Megurine Luka. Reviews and critics are most welcome. Thank you. <strong>


End file.
